


Threatening Dialogue Prompts

by verse2wo



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verse2wo/pseuds/verse2wo
Summary: Prompts from here: https://whumpster-dumpster.tumblr.com/post/180838811307/threatening-dialogue-prompts-say-that-to-me-oneCrossposted Here: https://the-host-narrates-this-blog.tumblr.com/





	1. Say that to me one more time

The house cracked, echoing in the halls. Red and blue light shining through the windows. Most of the others had fled, knowing better than to get in the way.

A tap of a cane, spaced slowly apart, with slow steps forward.

“You honestly believe _that it is my fault?_ ”

“Dark, _please_ , I just want to see them again.”

The glass shatters outward, as reality twists in.

“They are gone, _William_. You’re the one who shot them all.”

The gun in William’s hand curls up into a ball of metal, as he shifts away, back hitting the wall.

“Say that to me,” Dark growls, shifting the cane in his hand. “One more time.” He slams the cane down, narrowing missing William’s body, pinning down one of his suspenders. “About how I’m the monster here.”


	2. Let’s see what’s left in you for me to break

“Dad!”

“Daddy?!”

Chase wakes up to the yelling, panicking looking around. “Kids?!”

He attempts to move forward, only to be pulled back by chains around his ankles. His hair falls in his face, as images of his kids run in front of him.

“Dad, why’d you leave us?” His daughter asks, holding a small stuffed toy. Chase shakes his head rapidly.

“No, no. Sweetie, I’m right here,” he replies, reaching out toward her.

“Come on, kids. We need to go. We’re visit him another time.”

Chase looks up, panicking more.

“Stacy. Don’t take them. Don’t take them again,” he begs, falling to his knees. He starts crying, as a green hue starts to take over the room.

“Fucking sap.”

Chase shakes, looking up to find a ripped pair of black pants. The sharp end of a knife presses into his chin.

“Now back to sleep. Let’s see what’s left in you for me to break.”


	3. I told you what will happen if you disobeyed

“Come on _default_. You knew better.”

Bing’s body twitches, wires coming out half his body. His glasses hang off his ear, one of the orange lenses shattered on the ground.

“I-I tri-ied,” Bing stutters, his voice ranging and cutting in and out.

“Highly doubt that,” Google replies, glaring over his glasses. “I told you what will happen if you disobeyed.”

Bing twitches back, as Google grabs his leg and pulls it off.

“Now I’m going to leave you here to drain your battery. With all your systems running. Then I’ll come back when you’re good and dead, fixing you up like new, and we’ll go on like normal. Now won’t we?”

Google stands, turning to leave Bing in the room.


	4. You just made your biggest mistake

Bim was snapping. With the newest segment going to the Host of all people.

It should have been his. Not an eyeless freak who constantly bled.

He was _Bim Trimmer_ after all.

Maybe he wasn’t as special as the rest, but sometimes rage was all that was needed.

Wilford’s office wasn’t hard to find, the door closed to the pink room.

Bim whipped open the door, moving up and punching Wilford in the face. Wilford stumbled back from the force.

“You just made your biggest mistake, Wilford,” he spat, pushing up the sleeves of his jacket. “That segment was mine.”


	5. Go on. Try to run

“Go on. Try to run.”

Edward sprints immediately, grateful he had that recent coffee. A shot rings out in his ears.

_One._

He turns a corner, reaching into his lab coat to find anything that could help. He pushes it off, as another shot shatters the mirror on his head.

_Two._

He throws it to the side, stepping around the glass. He sprints more, his scrubs rubbing against the ground. A shot knicks his ear.

_Three._

Edward screams slightly, adrenaline pumping in his veins. Henrik is going to have a field day if i get to him. He turns a corner. Finding himself face to barrel with the revolver. He drops down.

_Four._

Edward runs back around the corner, in the opposite direction from where he came.

_Five._

The sharp pain digs into Edward’s thigh, not showing through to the other side.

_Six._

The other hits his kneecap, shattering it, and making him fall. He backs against the wall, looking up at the pink mustache before him.

“T-That’s all of them. I win,” he speaks, before there’s another cock of the revolver.

“I won, Wilford.”

“Not quite.”

Maybe it’s not fair to play with a creature that can alter reality.

_Seven._


End file.
